


A New Fetish

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean accidentally walks in on Cas and catches a view of the condition of his wings. He offers to help, but not without payment.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	A New Fetish

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 3559

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Warnings: smut, wing kink, wing oil, anal sex, frottage.

Summary: Dean accidentally walks in on Cas and gets a look at the condition of the angel's wings. He decides to help. Of course, he demands payment.

Dean didn't think Cas would be doing anything unseemly, which is why he didn't wait to open the door after his perfunctory knock. As the sight of Castiel's wings filling the room met his eyes he stopped and gasped. Cas jerked his head up and nearly choked.

"Dean!" 

There was an audible pop as the wings blinked out of existence. Not before Dean got a good look. Cas's wings were a mess! Dean gestured vaguely at the air in the room.

"Where do they go when you do that?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged, looking down at the floor, rather embarrassed.

"I shift them slightly to another wavelength of reality. They aren't physically real unless i will it so on this plane."

"Huh," Dean replied. He nodded his head, a funny look on his face. "Funny. I thought they'd be black."

"They are not. Why would you think that?"

"Because they're always black when you go all bamf," Dean rolled his eyes. "You know. You get your mojo up and they're just there."

"Dean, those are not my wings," Castiel explained patiently. "What you have seen is the shadow of my wings in the light of my Grace."

Dean thought about it for a minute. That did make sense. But if that was a shadow then he'd really just seen the real thing. He gestured again.

"What were you doing just now?" Dean asked. Cas sighed.

"Preening," he mumbled.

"Preening?"

"Yes," Cas sighed again, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "Wings take a certain amount of upkeep. I have been…neglectful. I'm sorry you had to see them that way. They are normally quite beautiful."

"Are you kidding?" Dean was flabbergasted. "Those were the most awesome things I've ever seen!" Cas looked up into Dean's face and found no lie there. He blushed.

"Thank you, Dean. They really aren't much. Gabriel's are better. They're larger and he has 6 of them."

"Hey, size doesn't matter," Dean retorted. "He doesn't use them as well as you do, or as often. No wonder yours need some work. Well don't let me stop you. Whip them out."

"Dean," Cas was truly blushing now. "It's not done this way. Wings are only groomed by angels."

"And why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because that's the way it is done!" Cas exclaimed. "Humans aren't supposed to see them, much less touch them."

"Cas," Dean said, his voice offended. "Are you seriously being racist with me right now? I thought better of you. If you don't want my help then you don't have to take it, but don't use excuses. We've broken all kinds of angelic traditions before. What's one more?"

Castiel knew Dean was right, but that wasn't the real reason he was delaying. He wanted to show Dean, perhaps more than he should have. He wanted to feel Dean touch him in that intimate place. Wings weren't just for flying. Perhaps if he explained?

"Dean," he spoke seriously. "My wings are very sensitive, and thus tend to be very private. Much like your…private areas. Do you understand?"

Cas was starting at Dean's crotch to make his point. Dean eventually put two and two together and laughed. Laughed hard. He was wheezing and clutching at his sides. When he could speak again he squeaked out the words around giggles.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're wearing a giant angelic erection on your back?"

"It's not funny," Cas grumped. "Letting you touch my wings would be a molestation. I wouldn't allow you to do so without understanding the consequences."

This time Castiel was looking dead into Dean's face. He was being stone sober. He would allow Dean to look, even touch, but not without an understanding between them.

Dean caught the look and shivered. He stood up, instantly serious. He looked at Cas and took a deep breath.

"I want to see them. But only if you're ok with that. I don't have to touch. Just look." 

Dean had an odd gleam in his eyes that Cas couldn't identify, but he nodded at the green eyed man. Slowly Castiel "opened" his wings. They shimmered into existence, filling most of the available space that Dean wasn't standing in. 

Castiel looked down at the ground, ashamed of the state of them. He hadn't groomed in months and it showed. The feathers were all dull, and bent out of shape. They needed a good combing and oiling, but Cas was in no position to do that for himself. He also had no other angels that he could even ask to help him with it. Maybe having Dean here wasn't such a bad idea.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "They're awesome! Like a blue jay only better!"

Dean took in the wingspan, covered in sapphire blue feathers. The underside was a rich cream color flecked with black marks. He did notice that some of the feathers looked out of place, but for him they were spectacular.

"Can you turn around so i can see the back?" He asked politely. 

Cas nodded again and turned carefully, still knocking things over, as he presented his back to Dean's waiting gaze. Dean took in the feathers, their hue darker towards the flight bones than they were in the pinions. And how did he know that word? Animal Planet was a thing. So yes, they were pinions, those big feathers, and most of them looked really uncomfortably bent.

"Do they hurt?" he asked softly. Cas shook his head.

"Not exactly. It's not pain. More of a tension and an itch that can't be scratched."

"Can't be?" Dean looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because," Cas sighed. "Because i obviously can't reach them all myself and i don't have anyone i can trust intimately enough to do it for me."

"Cas i have seen you in every state, including bleeding out on the floor. Nothing phases me. If you'll let me, I'll help."

This was what Cas had waited on. He didn't know whether to cry, run, or jump for joy. Dean was finally offering to be intimate with him, but the human still didn't understand.

"Dean, if you touch me I'm going to react a certain way. I don't want this to make our relationship awkward."

"Awkward? What awkward?" Dean scoffed. "We're just two dudes scrubbing each other's backs. Doesn't have to be any more than that."

Oh, but it would be, Cas knew. He was very sensitive in his wings, more so than others, or so he'd been told. He couldn't imagine a situation in which Dean touching his wings wouldn't result in a situation forming between them. Cas knew good and well that sexuality was important to humans, and Dean was most certainly attracted to women. That said, if Dean invited the touch, knowing what it would mean, then didn't that put Cas on equal footing?

"If you simply wish to help, then you may. Just don't be surprised later." 

Dean took the invitation and ran with it. He reached out a tentative hand and brushed it down over the feathers nearest him. Cas still had his back turned, but Dean heard the sharp inhale of breath Cas made.

"Did that hurt?"

"No, Dean. It feels very good."

Dean brushed over the feathers again, slower and with more pressure, like petting a dog. Cas shivered, then blushed down his neck.

"Sensitive, huh?" Dean smirked. "So how about if i do this?"

Dean pushed his fingers between the feathers, combing them through from top to bottom in that area. Several of the bent ones were pulled straight, releasing some of that horrible tension. Cas couldn't help it. He moaned aloud, then hung his head. He couldn't believe he'd done that, made that sound, in front of Dean. But Dean sounded like he knew what he did. In fact, there was dark chuckling coming from the hunter.

"Wow, Cas," he said mirthfully. "That sounded like you enjoyed it. Scratching that itch? Shall i do it again?"

"Yes," Cas answered simply, his mind hazing out a little. "Please."

"You don't have to beg me, Cas," Dean smirked at the words, though Cas couldn't see. He could hear it in the man's voice though.

Dean combed his fingers through Cas's poor wings from the tips working in. He straightened the bent ones. He removed the loose ones, setting them aside to be kept for later or burned. He smoothed them all out, working from the outside in, until Cas was a writhing, sweating, moaning mess.

Lord on high, it felt so good! 

Castiel was shaking with the rapidly failing effort of being quiet. He was flushed, sheened with sweat, and sporting the biggest erection he'd ever had in his entire time in this vessel. Not even porn did this to him. When Dean reached the base of his wing, where they connected to his body, he pulled his hands back. They were shining with a bright liquid. Dean leaned against Cas's back and showed him.

"Dude, what is this?"

"Wing oil," Cas panted. "It's meant to coat the feathers. Helps keep them clean and straight longer. It's also water resistant."

"Hmm, ok. So i just do this?" 

Dean began massaging the leading edge of Castiel's wings with his oily hands, moving all the down in the same direction and straightening any feathers he'd missed. Castiel groaned, thinking if all the things he'd rather be doing. It was a short list. Topping it was having mind blowing sex with Dean.

Dean was humming a song. Cas recognized it as one of the songs from the car. He believed the band was called Metallica. He listened as Dean hummed, the sound sort of soothing, but not distracting enough. 

Dean finished one wing and began on the other. As he moved he brushed his body against Castiel's back. Was that really a hard on he felt? Dean was getting off on this too! For some reason that made Castiel's balls ache with pressure. Just knowing that Dean was having the same reaction he was to this little intimacy was an aphrodisiac.

Dean was working his way back to center, and he dug his fingers into the base of Cas's wings, gathering the wing oil he needed. Cas wailed at the invasion, the base there being even more sensitive than the rest of his wings. He rocked his hips and his weeping erection moved against the fabric of his black dress pants, giving him friction he desperately wanted. He started shifting more, trying to get enough stimulation to complete himself without distracting Dean. It was no good.

"Cas, quit squirming, I'm almost done."

Cas groaned as Dean's hands worked harder and faster. Dean was pressed right against Cas's back now and that was definitely Dean's dick he felt. Apparently it was ok for Dean to squirm, because the man was rubbing himself back and forth across Cas's lower back.

"Dean…" Cas said in a long drawn out moan.

"Patience, Cas," the man replied quietly. "There. How do you feel now."

Pent up! Cas's brain screamed. Instead Cas looked at his wings, which were beautiful and shining once more. He sighed, the last of that particular tension melting away.

"That was wonderful. Thank you, Dean."

Dean glanced over Cas's shoulder, smug that Cas was still aroused. He was too, and he knew what he wanted to do about it. Dean stepped off the bed where he'd been kneeling and went to the door, locking it securely. He turned around to find Cas turned and looking at him quizzically. Cas couldn't fail to miss Dean's own tented jeans. He stalked over to Cas, who had utterly forgotten to put his wings away, and stopped too close, in Cas's personal space. His hard on was about at face height as he reached out and brushed a hand across Castiel's lightly stubbled jaw.

"Cas, we need to talk."

"No we don't," Cas said firmly.

"I think we both know we're in a state," Dean continued. "A state that is entirely your fault by the way."

"My fault? How can it be my fault?"

"All those noises you made, the squirming, those eyes," Dean swiped a thumb across Cas's cheek. "I think we both know it was only a matter of time. We've been dancing around this for years. But you let me touch you, caress your beautiful body, and I'll be damned if I'm stopping there."

"What do you plan to do about it?" Cas asked.

"Just this."

With that Dean plunged both hands into Cas's hair, turning his face up before landing, lips first, on Castiel's upturned mouth. The kiss was relatively gentle, but hungry and hot. Castiel moaned again, his hand moving almost automatically to palm himself through the insufferable dress slacks he always wore. Dean grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"Uh-uhh angel," Dean said with a smile. "You're all mine first."

Dean went down to his knees, using a hand on the back of Cas's head to pull him in for another searing kiss. The other shoved the coat off Cas's shoulders, then the suit jacket. Despite the wings Cas shrugged out of both garments as Dean went to work on the buttons. After fumbling through the first three Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt with both hands and shredded it. He trusted that Angel mojo would fix it later. That or Cas could have one of his shirts. He didn't care which really. He finally exposed Cas's upper body and stilled Cas's hand as it went for his tie.

"Leave it on," Dean growled. He pushed Cas back on the bed, laying him down, and proceeded to kiss and nip at all the perfect, lightly-tanned skin before him. 

Cas was squirming again. His hands roving over Dean's muscled back through his clothes. Cas wasn't as patient as Dean. With a thought the flannel and t-shirt disappeared, and Cas sighed at being able to feel the others skin against his own. Dean was as hot as he was. At least it seemed so as Dean straddled Cas's hips and proceeded to grind their bulges together. 

"F-Fuck," Cas gasped, his whole body tingling from the contact. Dean stilled his movements somewhat and stated.

"Cas, you don't curse."

"It seemed the only appropriate thing." Cas looked wrecked and Dean just smiled at him.

"So it is."

Dean continued his exploration of Cas's body with his hands and mouth. With gentle but firm attention he pulled Cas's nipples, pinching them and licking them until Cas was moaning and writhing underneath him. This was what he wanted. The powerful angel gone weak and wanting under him. 

"Oh, do i have plans for you," Dean said softly. This before going at Cas's belt with nimble fingers. It was a matter of seconds before Dean was pulling Cas's slacks off, underwear included. Cas's erection bobbed free of it's confines and Cas threw back his head in relief. Finally! He was completely nude before Dean's gaze and Dean looked like he'd won a prize.

"Damn. You're gorgeous. I should have known you would be." Cas blushed at the compliment, then vanished the rest of Dean's clothes.

"Those better not be gone," Dean laughed, standing naked in front of Cas. "Those were my favorite jeans."

Castiel opened his mouth to retort but then saw the look in Dean's eyes. The man was kidding. Cas was relieved, but also so aroused he couldn't stand it. The man had freckles everywhere! And his endowment was not small either. Cas had never had sex male to male, but he found himself rapidly enjoying the idea.

Dean pushed Cas back on the bed. Cas made to close his wings but Dean stopped him.

"Don't you dare," he spoke, heat in his voice. "I want them out. I'm not done with you yet."

Cas let out a noise that could have been a whimper for how high it was. Such a contrast to his normal gravelly tones. Dean's mouth descended on his and Dean was in complete control. Again he was all but sitting on Cas's lap, letting their bare bodies grind against each other. Dean moved down and bit softly at Cas's throat. Cas moaned at the attention, his hips bucking up for more contact.

"Dean, please!" He begged, his voice ragged with want. Dean sucked a purple mark into Cas's delicate skin under his ear while Cas shifted under him.

"It's ok angel. I've got you."

Dean helped Cas turn over until he was face down in the sheets. Dean grabbed double handfuls of the perfectly round ass he found. Before Cas knew what was happening Dean had pulled him up to his knees, spread his ass cheeks with both thumbs, and buried his face there. The first firm swipe of tongue up his delicate crack caused him to almost howl. His cock spasmed, releasing more precum onto the bed below him. Dean didn't stop, licking and piercing Cas's hole with his tongue until Cas's legs were trembling and his brow gleamed with sweat. 

When Dean was satisfied with the situation he pulled away. Cas mourned the loss but only until Dean seized him by the base of his wings. Cas froze for a second, his vision going to white static, before he groaned and arched his back, offering more of himself to touch. 

Little did he know that Dean was gathering the wing oil on his hands. When Dean pulled away Cas looked back, lost at having no contact. What he saw made his mouth water. Dean was coating his cock in the shining wing oil, his erection rock hard and gleaming now with the makeshift lubricant. Dean stroked himself a few more times, moaning at the slickness. 

His eyes met Cas's and he grinned. He moved forward, slotting his lubed cock between Cas's ass cheeks and thrusting slowly, spreading the oil through Cas's channel and over his pink hole. Cas shuddered at the pleasure of feeling Dean this way. Then Dean set the head of his cock at Cas's entrance.

"Just relax. I've got you."

Cas, being angelic and owning this vessel entirely, could relax his body more completely than any human. He wanted this pleasure, this intrusion, and opened to Dean's first slow thrust. Even still he was tight around Dean's girth. The man moved slowly, the oil making his movements smooth, as he breached his lover. When he finally pressed his hips against Cas's ass, the entirety of himself buried inside, he moaned.

"You feel so fucking good, Cas. I knew you'd be perfect for this."

He pulled back almost to the end and then thrust back in, the lube easing his motions and Cas's body becoming more accepting of the invasion.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, you won't want anything else. Gonna make you cum all over my cock."

Cas groaned. He didn't think he'd ever heard anything hotter than those words. Dean began thrusting, his strokes strong and even. Cas's balls swung over with every stroke, slapping into the bottom of his weeping erection. That sensation added to the plunging ecstasy of Dean inside him was driving him mad. 

He felt it as the orgasm built in him, recognizing the tension inside for what it was. He was panting underneath Dean's onslaught, until Dean shifted his hips. Cas keened, his legs spreading further of their own accord as he braced himself for this avalanche of pleasure. He wouldn't last long, and told Dean as much.

"I'm going to cum, Dean! Oh Father, i can't!"

He sounded like he was begging, and he was in a way. He wanted to orgasm desperately, the wound up feeling inside almost painful. At the same time he wanted this feeling to never end, this unbridled intimacy with this man whom he'd loved from afar for years. Who knew that his emotions were not unrequited? It was only now, in hindsight, that Cas could see the signs as they flashed briefly through his mind. 

Knowing that Dean felt the same way, combined with Dean's heavy thrusts, drove him right over the edge. He gasped as the dam broke and the orgasm rushed over him. His balls contracted and he spurted cum all over the bed beneath him, his ass spasming around Dean. Dean let out a rough groan and buried himself to the hilt inside his best friend, using the base of Cas's wings as leverage for the final thrust, unloading his own cum deep inside Cas. Together they struggled through the mind blowing pleasure until their minds cleared. 

Dean pulled free of Cas and flopped down on the bed, wiping sweat from his brow. He lay there and grinned at Cas, who fell over on the other side of the mattress, his limbs still shaking from the force of what they'd just done. Dean turned and reached out for Cas's blue tie, winding it around his hand and tugging it slightly.

"So," Dean asked, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What did you think of that?"

"I think," Cas mused, smiling back. "I think I'd like to do it again."


End file.
